Set of Seven
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: Yuki Kanzato is a normal studentwho is simply lost within the world of her phone. When a string of murders start to appear, Yuki normal life is thrown up side down by the sudden flood of new students in her school! With the investigation and the murders blade pointed at her, Yuki must rely on a new student who claims to be her angel of death.


Hey guys! So gonna maker this quick, now I'm kinda just looking for some down time and after watching some movies and anime I got this idea I want to try to write out.

I actually got this from a few games and anime so I wont claim the idea as my own, hopefully the idea I have in my head will work out though haha, so I'll edit things and etc later on but now let's get to it.~ Also to note this will be a mixture of PoV so bear with me on it. For a disclaimer Mirai Nikki gave me some of these ideas, I thought it would be fun to slightly abuse it~

* * *

><p>The glimmer of a sharp blade caught the moonlight just from over the railing of the large Tokyo apartment building, two shadows stood there in the darkness with a trail of blood going from the one resting on the floor back towards the stairs away from their direction. The figure who stood there holding the weapon up gave a sickening smile before the blade rushed down and the scream from the female on the ground was cut short, blood splattering against the walling, railing and flooring around them. Silence quickly came over the building, a few lights turning one from the sudden fading sound, though the figure was long gone with only the blade resting there by the horribly mutilated body. The sound of police sirens were quick to follow the discovery of the female, the dark side of the city flooded with loud sounds had failed to miss the figure silently walking down the side-walk, the light of his phone shining on his lower face, darkening the shadow over his eyes.<p>

With the light clicking of his shoes against the cement sidewalk, his clothing neatly pressed while his back remained straight, he silently clicked away at the buttons on his phone. The flashing of the police racing past him on the street simply catching a few brown locks of hair and causing his pale skin to have a slightly red hue to it. With a sharp click of his phone shutting, he stopped at a street corner and blended in nicely with the people around him, the large lights from the buildings flashing suddenly as the news popped on, the sweet Asian female voice flooding the area only to be covered by the large mass of people. With curious eyes the male looked up, his green eyes staring amused at the news of the newly found body, they were quicker this time, much more active... Though he wasn't surprised, this was the sixth murder in the area. The small bear charm on the end of his phone lit up, his phone vibrating happily as its lights flickered, a small letter appearing singling he had just received new mail. With a small lick of his lips, the male allowed his shoulder length hair to fall back into his face when the walking icon turned green and he lowered his eyes back to his phone, flipping it open with another click and started to walk with the mass group of people, his fingers quickly tapping away.

**- Day 1: Set of Seven -**

For the past month murders have happened randomly around the large city. There is no reason and no attachments with the victims, they hadn't known each other as far as the cops could tell and the only thing that didn't seem random was the fact that each victim had their cell phones broken. Softly the girls spoke in a near by corner, whispering about the murders and how scared they were, while the boys of the classroom spoke happily, talking about the trip that was quickly approaching. All of it seemed... boring, I couldn't understand why the school would even be allowing a trip with the murders going on around the grounds, it seemed that there was a bee line for the school anyway. However, most of the students parents were rich and I was sure they thought they would be well taken care of, not that it mattered to me, I don't plan on going. Silently I listened to the sound of the buttons on my thin flip phone fill the silent air around me, the light from the screen fading into nothingness.

I had no friends so I didn't need to worry about social gatherings, I had no need to answer people when they spoke to me, I had no reason to. I was the odd ball in the class. The sliding doors of the classroom opened and our teacher walked in, followed by a new student who stood by his desk, the soft chime of the schools bell going off before the teacher told us to stand. I remember the scratching of the chairs against the old flooring of the room, I remember looking at the brown hair male and simply watching him, I couldn't drag my eyes away from him. Those icy green eyes locked onto me though and I stood quickly, my cheeks warm with crimson, my eyes looking away from both the teacher and the student, I could feel the boy smirking though. My eyes darted down to my phone and I quickly started to tap once again;

_April 28 08:31 [In class]_

_A new boy joined the class today; teacher already seems_

_to be giving him special treatment._

_The teachers buck teeth seem to have grown bigger as well;_

_he also seems to be trying some type of black paint on his head?_

_He already looks like a magic eight ball in a way._

A sharp snap of my phone and I look up just in time to see the boy staring at me, his face inches from my own causing my eyes to widen. The air around him was cold, chilling to the bone almost, but his eyes... As if I were getting lost in them I stared deeply into those green orders only to shock awake when I felt his cold hand gently touch my cheek. "Such a pretty girl..." He whispered, his voice smooth as silk, "Shouldn't be looking at her phone for so long." I couldn't help the crimson that grew darker on my cheeks but the teacher was quick to clear his throat, the student simply sitting down beside my desk allowing the rest of us to finally sit with him.

My name is Kanzato Yuki, I am a first year attending the Alpine High School of Tokyo. It's a small public school that allows students of ever rank to attend, though we do sometimes get high-ranking members it's often rare with how far the school is away from the major shopping areas. My father is head of a police branch in the Tokyo Police Department, a detective that had long since corrupted my brother into following in my Fathers foot steps. Kai, my older brother, is the smart one of the two of us. Although we're twins we share nothing a like, he hates what I like and like whats I hate but somehow we still manged to stay close during these last few years. My Mother is an assistant to a clothing line, she helps with drawing out designs for the latest fashions so like father she isn't home much. As for me I don't follow anyone. I stay to my phone and stay in my room, writing, taping away from everyone around me, I don't mind the silence or the isolation.

A clearing of the teachers throat caught my ears and I looked up at him, the long locks of my brown hair falling into my face while, the blue school outfit loose and large compared to my frail form before I was forced to stand and read from the text-book. I wasn't great with my classes, that was my brothers job, in fact he had been offered to attend a private school near by but declined because he wanted to stay with me... Deep in thought I stumbled over a few words earning laughs and smiles from my classmates, the teacher addressing them softly afterwards, "Now Yuki is your friend, don't laugh." Bastard. None of these people are my friends, none of them see /me/ as a person, they see nothing. My grip on the thin book tighten but I managed to grit my teeth and slowly finish the words, sitting down silently after, my hand gripping my phone tightly once more.

_April 28 09:48 [In class]_

_The red hair female in the front roll has been eying  
><em>

_me since this morning. Her brother on the other_

_side of the room seems distracted by her again._

_Perhaps it is the up coming ball._

Lightly my phone shut once more, the feeling of someones eyes on me causing to look upwards towards the new student, his eyes staring blankly down at the paper on his desk. Was it just me imaging things? Tucking my phone back into my pocket I quickly make sure to glance down at my work, slightly grabbing my pencil and filling out my name and date, this was just the start of the quarter and already I was hating this class. The class room grew silent besides the soft sketching of pencil against paper echoed in the room, it was a simple fill in the choice but even so... The air in the classroom was rather tense. With another chime of the school bell everyone stopped, it wasn't lunch yet and it wasn't near the time of leaving the school yet either. The woman's voice from over the speaker phone sounded loudly, echoing through the school building;

"Attention all teachers. Please hold the students till a further time and report to the staffing room."

With a quick cut off the teacher in front of the classroom, the poor man up front simply ignoring the students before he left the room causing a slam at the sliding door of the classroom. Students were up and about already whispering and talking about what could be happening, the new student was surrounded by women already but as for me, well I just sat there. It was none of my business. Lightly I flipped my phone open and took a glance at the time, I still had a ways before school was let out and it seemed like it would be a while longer before lunch as well. The light on my phone flickered for a moment, a small frame of static coming from the thing causing me to blink, odd I was sure to be careful with this phone.

With a scrap of my chairs legs against the ground I simply started to gather my things. I didn't plan on staying there. With only a small movement I wandered out of the classroom, or at least tried to. The sudden grip on my wrist caused me to look upwards towards the male just behind me, it was the new student, "I want to come with you." He quickly spoke, sneaking out behind me to close the door leaving us exposed in the hallway, "I don't plan to stay here all day, let's go." Without warning he started to walk away from me, further down the hallway and further away from me. I don't understand really what was happening but I followed silently, we kept our backs to the walls of the building, hiding from the eyes of teachers and kept low to keep under the windows to keep out of view.

Even as we reached the stairs on the further end of the school grounds I kept following, it was like there was an air around him that just forced me to follow, forced to me to watch him. Before I knew it the school was gone and we stood there just at the back-end of the school gates, looking at each other, his locks of hair drifting into his face and those eyes... oh those green eyes. Lightly his hand reached up and touched my cheek once more, his lips nearing mine only to stop inches away. I could feel his breath on my lips, I could hear my heart beating heavily in my ears and I begged my self to behave, to stop the reaction I had to him, but then he stood up and held up his phone, a hand in his pocket as he did so. What I saw nearly stopped my heart, my breath caught in my throat, and that sweet smile he had turned devious.

There, sitting plainly, was a death contract for the female who had been all over the news... the one who died. I never had admitted it but I knew her, I knew her because she was one of the girls that picked on me all the time. I had simply thought she had gotten bored when she started to disappear from school until the news came out... But why...? My body shook and shivered and I couldn't help but take a step away from him, my hands reaching behind me to grasp at the stone walling behind me, he only smiled... How could he look at me like that and smile. "My name is Kyou Tatsumi." He spoke happily, the light on his phone keeping my attention just long enough to where he had his hand by my head pinning me there against the walling of the fence.

The tips of his fingers brushed my chin, my eyes locked with his while my bottom lip trembled. His eyes... They were so cold. Roughly his fingers pushed on my jaw causing my mouth to open, this seemed to make him more then just a little happy when he smirked down at me. Each breath I took I felt his body press against mine more, my head had started to spin and the click of his phone caused me to finally snap from my gaze just in time to feel his lips on mine. Shock took over me, this was my first kiss... My very first kiss... Slowly he pulled back and gave a smile, his thumb gently washing away the tears that started to fall from my eyes, but he kept smiling, dispute my fear, and laughed, a glisten of a blade to my right causing me to tense and look at the sharp object that started to trail up the side of my air, the fabric of my top slowly ripping with just how sharp the blade was then... he touched my neck and smirked, his eyes seemingly dilating.

"And I am your angel of Death, Yuki Kanzato."

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys like it... I know it started of really similar too a mixture of shows but I really just wanted to state a scene.<p>

Well like always tell me whats wrong and whats right 3


End file.
